Eric for Principal
' '''is episode 15a of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on March 6, 1999. Synopsis Eric is unintentionally chosen to become the temporary principal of Lakeside City School. Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as Edward, The Narrator, Christian, Skipper, Wayne, Charles and Students in Audience *Josh Peck as Eric *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Christopher Sabat as Nicholas *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Dee Bradley Baker as Students in Audience *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake *Dan Castellaneta as Mr. Crawford *Dan Green as Dallas and Bo *Edward Felker as Stanley, Luke, Igor and Students in Audience *Gary Sauls as Joey, Constantinos, Man, and Students in Audience *Jason Griffith as Travis *Mary Kay Bergman as Kimberly Trivia *After becoming the principal, Eric receives a white pinstripe suit that resembles the one that was seen in the 1983 film, ''Scarface. **In the aforementioned film, it was worn by the protagonist, Tony Montana. *In the scene where Eric is giving his speech, fellow Looney Tunes ''characters Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Elmer Fudd can be seen in the audience if the viewer looks closely enough. *Hey Mean Mr. Bossman by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield serves as the title card track for this episode. *The original title for this episode was "With Great Power Comes Great Irresponsibility". Errors *When Carver is giving Joey a wedgie, Joey's outline disappears for a split second. Transcript (The episode opens with a shot of one of Lakeside City School's hallways) '''The Narrator: '''Ah, today is the start of student elections at Lakeside City School. Here, we can see kids of all shapes and sizes rushing to see who can become the temporary principal, and who will be laughed at in the cafeteria later on. But don't get your hopes up -- elections are as rigged as those sob stories you see on singing shows. (Joey hangs up a poster that reads the following words: "JOEY MALDANADO IS THE RIGHT CHOICE! VOTE JOEY! I'LL STAND UP BECAUSE OF YOU, FOR YOU!") '''Joey: '''This poster is perfect! Those sad clowns who are competing with me will know who a real leader is once they start eating out of the palm of my hand. (Cuts to a live action sequence, where a man is poorly dressed as Joey. A horse aggressively bites his palm, and the man screams. Cuts back to the actual Joey) '''Joey: '(startled) Okay, maybe not that ''much... (Suddenly, Carver arrives with Blake, and he pushes Joey to the floor) '''Carver: '''Get out of our way, dork! '''Joey: '''Why don't you get out of my way too?! (suddenly, he realizes it's Carver) AAAAAHHHH!!! (nervously) Oh, hey Carver, nice day to stroll, eh? '''Blake: '''Carver, I think we should just go. '''Carver: '(cracks his knuckles and gives Joey a wedgie) Repeat that first sentence, shorty. 'Joey: '''Uhhhh... (sweats nervously) Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. There, now leave me alone! '''Carver: '(takes out a stick and some stones from his behind) Not a problem! (Carver chases Joey and he screams bloody murder) 'The Narrator: '''It seems the elections aren't going well for everybody. But, then again, when do they ever? (The P.A. system goes off) '''Mr. Crawford: '(over the intercom) Attention, students. Important assembly in 5 minutes. 'Everybody: '''FIVE MINUTES?!!? (Everybody takes off faster than the speed of light, and the camera cuts to the auditorium) '''Edward: '''If my calculations are correct, I have a 97% chance of becoming the temporary principal! '''Joey: '''If MY calculations are correct, I have a 97% chance of punching you in the face if you don't be quiet. '''Dallas: '''I wouldn't get your hopes up, Edward. Being principal here is nothing. '''Stanley: '''They could pick someone dumb enough to forget the concept of breathing. (Camera immediately cuts to Eric's face becoming purple and his eyes becoming bloodshot, since he has already forgotten how to breathe. We can hear a cow mooing) (The lights shut off, and a spotlight hits the microphone) '''Edward: '''Shh! (Mr. Crawford walks up to the microphone with a shoe box, and he clears his throat) '''Mr. Crawford: '''And now, the winner for the Principal for the Week raffle is... (he inserts his hand into the box and digs around) '''Igor: '(stands up and cheers) It's me! Oh yeah, oh yeah! Thank you, Walker! (dances down the stairs and swipes the microphone) People of Lakeside City, as your new principal, I- (Travis and his entire clique group tackles him off the stage and proceeds to beat him up offscreen) (Mr. Crawford grabs an index card from the box, and is shocked at what he sees. He takes off his glasses, rubs his eyelids, and puts them back on) 'Mr. Crawford: '(under his breath) Dear god, what am I seeing? (clears his throat again and grabs the microphone) The winner is... (gulps) Eric Pearson. (Everybody cheers, while the teachers are confused. However, Walker is smiling) 'Eric: '''Huh? (Eric walks down to the stage, with Edward on his side) '''Edward: '''Can you believe it, Eric? This is great! '''Eric: '''What is? ''Edward: '''You're the principal now! '''Eric: '''Sounds exotic. '''Edward: '''Well, when you're the principal, you get to run the school how you want it to be! (Eric ponders about this statement as he walks, and he lets out a huge smile) (They walk up to the stage) '''Principal Walker: '''Well, boy, I am now at your service for a full week. (sniffles) This is such a beautiful sight! I must give you something I've always promised to give to the winner. (takes out a white pinstripe suit from his butt) I wore this when I was handed my job. (cries in tears of joy as Eric puts it on) And I also choose your trustworthy brother, to be vice president. Just as long as he doesn't end up like the last one. (We see a skeleton in a table that has a sign reading "VICE PRINCIPAL") '''Eric: '(to Walker as he puts the suit on) Jeez, you were this thin before? '''Edward: '''There there, Mr. Walker. It's just for a week. '''Eric: '''Who says it HAS to be a week? (All of the faculty gasps, and Eric presses a conveniently located red button that has "FIRE" on it. They all get booted out) '''Eric: '''Good. (grabs the microphone) Students, as your new permanent principal, with my trustworthy vice, I declare all-day recess year-round, (Everybody cheers wildly) '''Eric: '''It comes with an entire circus, (Travis has Igor in a sleeper hold) '''Travis: '''Looks like you can be a bigger clown than you already are, Igor. '''Eric: '''Free food trucks, (Tony sheds a tear) '''Tony: '''That's all you had to say. '''Eric: '''And most of all, NO homework. (Edward shatters to pieces) '''Edward: '''Guess we can make this work... '''Eric: '''All effective immediate- (Everybody runs Eric over) (Cut to Edward looking outside of the office window, witnessing everybody at recess) '''Edward: '''This is insane, Eric, how are you paying for all of this?! '''Eric: '''I'm selling the school's property on oHarbour. (Edward is visibly shocked) (Cut to recess) '''Edward: '''Well, Eric, how do you feel now that you rule the school? '''Eric: '''You know, I was previously living a boring, white collar life. (We see live-action footage of a man in an Eric costume working at a computer in a cubicle, but the costume's hands are too big for the keyboard) '''Edward: '''And now? (A truck arrives, driving in reverse, and it proceeds to dump a truckload of hot dogs) '''Eric: '''I'm living the good life! And the good life chose me! (Everybody goes up to eat a hot dog, but then Eric roars and growls like a wolf, which causes them to run away in fear) Category:Edward and Eric Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 2 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages